


The Herald Lives

by dara3008



Series: Dragon Age: Inquisition: Missing Scenes [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dorian Pavus Needs A Hug, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Male elf inquisitor, Missing Scene, Pre-Relationship, a tiny tiny amount of angst i guess, because that's my character, named Rowan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 11:50:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14164227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dara3008/pseuds/dara3008
Summary: Set right after the Inquisitor gets back to the Inquisition after In Your Heart Shall Burn.The Inquisitor is looking for Dorian after making sure that all of his Companions are all right.





	The Herald Lives

**Author's Note:**

> Don't really need to read the other fic in this series, but I'm not stopping you if you have a craving for a little bit more fluff :D
> 
> Again, those are just ideas I have while playing the game, maybe some more will follow.

Still weak on his legs and chilled to the bone, Rowan made his way across the camp in search of his Companions. He found most of them pretty quickly. They were all relieved to see him alive, some stoic as ever, some grinning at him and then there was Iron Bull who almost crushed him with a hug that lifted him off his feet.

But no matter how long he looked, he just couldn’t find Dorian. Guiltily, he realised that he was the one person he wanted to see the most right then. Rowan would have been worried mad if Cassandra hadn’t assured him that the Mage had survived and was probably off sulking somewhere. In the end, it was Solas who pointed him in the right direction with a contemplative look on his face. Rowan wasn’t quite ready to hear his obvious questions.

Dorian was not in fact sulking around somewhere; it seemed more like he was letting his frustrations or his anger out at some trees not far away from the camp. Bolt after lightning bolt hit the trunks until a faint smell of smoke covered the air. Rowan crossed his arms over his chest and observed for a bit. Dorian’s back was tense, his swipes with his staff were aggressive and he was slowly starting to pant in exhaustion. “Now what have the trees done to you?” Rowan finally decided to ask.

Dorian whipped around, staff pointing at him and the elf couldn’t help but take a small step back. The situation immediately reminded him of a reversed parallel of their interaction after their trip to the future. “Herald.” The staff got returned to the holster on the Mage’s back.

Frowning at the title, Rowan stepped closer. “I’ve been looking for you.”

“Have you now.” Only a shadow of Dorian’s usual cocky grin appeared on his face. “Did you miss the glorious me?” He jested, throwing his hands out in a grand gesture.

Rolling his eyes, Rowan moved even closer until he was only a few feet away. “Perhaps.” He raised his eyebrows in what he hoped was equally as impish.

The grin turned a little realer. “Now what would the people think of that.” The mage almost purred and Rowan chuckled lowly. “Are you well?” he then asked, hands clawing into his tunic, the elf observed.

Again, he thought about that day after the time paradox. “I am. I was about to ask you the same.”

“Well...” Dorian leaned against one of the none-damaged trees. “Loathe as I am to admit it, your survival is much more important than a measly Tevinter traitor.” This time the grin was sarcastic and bitter and Rowan frowned.

He crossed his arms over his chest. “It’s important to me.” He snapped, maybe a little harsher than needed. He barely noticed the flinch, but he did notice the helpless way Dorian’s arms fell to his side limply. The mage blinked at him with something akin to wonder in his eyes, like he wasn’t used to this. Wasn’t used to someone worrying about him. Rowan couldn’t let that continue. With determined steps he moved towards Dorian and just threw his arms around his neck, pulling him close.

“What...” The mage went rigid for only a moment, but quickly wound his own arms around Rowan’s back, holding tight. “What are you doing?” He asked nonetheless and the elf rolled his eyes again.

“When I needed it most, without even realising it myself nonetheless, you offered me a hug.” He pushed a little closer, feeling Dorian’s hands fist into his coat. “Consider this a kindness returned.”

A weird silence surrounded them for a second, while Dorian’s fingers fisted and unfisted on his back. Finally he sighed and relaxed a little. “Is that all this is?” Rowan had never heard his voice this soft and unsure before.

Running a hand through the mage’s hair, he replied with a simple: “No.”

This wasn’t the time for any more than that. He didn’t know when they would _have_ time. For now, this had to be enough.

For the first time in days, he felt warm.


End file.
